1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to detents for releasably latching telescoping tubes together. More particularly, the invention relates to detents for securing an arm rest to a wheelchair frame.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Push button detents have long been used for releasably securing telescoping tubes together. Such detents conventionally utilize spring biased buttons mounted on the inner telescoping tube with the button head projecting through corresponding apertures, in the walls of the tubes for latching the tubes together. By pushing the button, the tubes can be released for relative sliding movement.